


A Little Liquid Courage

by howardently



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardently/pseuds/howardently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rae spend the whole night in the love caravan, despite Rae's freak out. So what happens? Teenagers, time alone, vodka, hormones and some mushy gushy feelings make for a pretty potent combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Please excuse any faults in the "Brit Speak." I did my best to emulate their voices, but I am American and it's a bit difficult! Feel free to leave constructive criticism and share your thoughts. This is my first fic and I would love to hear feedback.

“Why didn’t you say, numpty? You know what’s good for headaches, don’t ya?” Finn asked, eyebrows raised and a crooked grin gracing his face. “Vodka! C’mon. I’ll get some glasses.”

  
The heady rush of Rae’s relief swelled through her; she smiled wanly, eyes tight. She couldn’t tell if he was as disappointed in her as she was, but she was incredibly grateful that he wasn’t going to push the point. Her denim shirt felt tighter than usual, an unshakeable weight pressing her down, reminding her constantly of her inadequacies in the face of this beautiful boy. She was essentially stuck in the small space with Finn for the night, and the evening that had seemed so full of possibilities only a few hours ago was now something to be endured. Vodka seemed highly appropriate.

  
Rae nodded, raising her eyebrows, and Finn gifted her with another sweet smile before rising to rummage through the cupboards in search of cups. He pulled out a chipped blue mug and an empty jelly jar, shrugging and chuckling as he raised them for her approval. He was so adorable that she couldn’t help but smile back, and he turned to set them on the counter and carefully pour the liquid into each. Finn sucked his lip as he settled in beside her again, holding out the glasses for her to choose. Rae reached for the mug, but Finn tilted his head down to meet her eyes and kept hold of the mug for a moment, softly rubbing his pinky across her skin before releasing it.

  
“What should we cheers to, girl?” He asked, biting his lip in a way Rae found to be both alluring and disheartening. How could she hope to have him? Rae swallowed and lowered her gaze to her lap.

  
“Dunno. What do you think?”

  
“How ‘bout to bein’ alone for once. No snide remarks from Arch or requests for cabbage from your mum.” Finn laughed breathily, and Rae snuck a glance only to be heartened by the flush on his cheeks.

  
“Dunno what good bein’ alone will do, unless you thought to bring some of your crap reggae?” The cheeky reply slipped from her lips before she knew what she’d said. Finn laughed again, loud in the small space of the caravan.

  
“Ah, how could I’ve forgot?” He winked at her and rose to his feet, setting his makeshift glass on the counter. “No reggae, but I did bring somethin’ you might like.”  
Rae swallowed as he leaned towards her, trying her best to refrain from jerking away. Finn placed a knee on the seat beside her and reached over her shoulder to put a mixtape into the boombox behind her. Ian Brown’s voice slunk through the space, and Rae found a knot of tension in her shoulders loosening at the familiar beat. She hadn’t noticed before, but the silence had been wearing on her. There was always music playing when she and Finn were together.

  
“To crap reggae, then.” Rae smirked as Finn picked up his cup again and sat beside her. He was closer than he was before, but the distance seemed much more manageable than it had just a few minutes before. They clinked cups, and Rae swallowed against the burn that slid down her throat with the cheap booze. She drank the vodka in two long swigs, eliciting a grin from Finn as he refilled her glass and took another sip of his own.

  
“It was that obvious then, was it?” He asked, looking down but unable to hide his smile or blush.

  
“What do you mean?” Rae replied, studying the expressions that changed so rapidly on his face. He was still such a mystery; the conclusions she’d drawn all summer about his mood from the position of his eyebrows and the angle of his jaw had been proved faulty outside the chippy that night. She’d had him all wrong before, and she was determined to read him better now.

  
“Well, I was tryin’ to make a move, wasn’t I? Everybody knows what reggae means, girl. Well, everyone except Chloe, apparently.” Finn winced, and Rae shook her head.

  
“Fuckin’ Chloe.” Rae replied, feeling the warmth of her second glass of vodka start to dull the edges of the anxiety she’d felt all afternoon. She rolled her neck and poured herself another. “So you was gonna make a move, huh? I really didn’t know about the reggae thing. I mean, I hoped, but…”

  
“Yeah?” Finn’s grin kept widening until his nose began to wrinkle a little and he looked away. “I were gonna tell you that day. I had a whole plan about the music I’d play and you’d listen and just know, cause you’re Rae and you get it.”

  
“I dunno if I’d get it with reggae, Finn!” She laughed, flushed with pleasure at his botched plan. “What were you gonna play?”

  
Finn’s face reddened and he picked at a loose thread in the knee of his jeans. He mumbled to the floor, “Doesn’t matter.”

  
With the warmth of his words and the liquor thrumming under her skin, Rae suddenly understood that Finn was nervous. Fit Finn Nelson, sexiest guy in all of Lincolnshire, was nervous around her. A knot within her loosened and she bit her lip to stop the tears that were misting behind her eyes. Rae sandwiched her mug between her legs before reaching out tentatively to run her index finger over the veins on the back of Finn’s hand where it rested next to her thigh. A silence fell over them as she caressed his skin, fingers exploring the lines of his palm when he flipped his hand over for her. When she looked up again, his eyes were luminous and tender as they scanned her face.

  
“I almost told you anyway,” the words burst irrepressibly into the silence and Rae jumped a little. “I wrote ‘I WANT YOU,’ but then I bottled it. Do you remember?”

  
“I remember.” Rae said softly, fingers now gliding up the muscles of his forearm.

  
“I tried to tell you without saying it, like a right prat.” Finn tucked her hair behind her ear, then ran his fingers gently through the length of it. His voice was quieter now, rueful, and Rae was mesmerized by the movement of his lips as he spoke. The vodka had loosened everything that she normally held tightly coiled within her, and she felt weightless enough to be moved by his breath. “I wanted to kiss you so bad that day, Rae.”

  
“Why didn’t you?” Rae was almost whispering. They had drifted closer together, foreheads almost touching. Up close like this, he was so attractive that it was almost painful. She pulled back a little, and Finn looked down, pulling her hands into his lap and smoothing his thumbs over the flesh of her palms.

  
“I… You… You can be a bit intimidating, you know Rae?” The sweetness of his smile softened his reply. “You was already so important to me, and I knew you’d tell me straight out if you didn’t like me like that. I guess I were just afraid you didn’t see me like that.”

  
“Yeah right.” Rae scoffed. Finn furrowed his forehead, silently challenging her to explain. “How could I see you as anything other than disgustingly sexy, Finn? I mean look at you.” Rae pulled one hand away to gesture vaguely at his torso, then to her own. “And then look at this. Ugh.”

  
“I am lookin’ girl.” He stared purposely at her chest for a long moment, biting his lip and smiling crookedly. When he raised his eyes to hers again, a blush stained her cheeks and he raised his fingers to touch her warm skin, expression going gentle. Unable to help herself, Rae leaned into his palm. “Rae, I been half in love with you since that day you nicked my 20p. Don’t you know I think you’re beautiful, girl?”

  
Rae’s lips parted in a silent exclamation, and a fat tear slid down her cheek before Finn wiped it away with his thumb. She could feel her own vulnerability, knew she was wearing her fears and insecurities for him to see without reserve. She wanted to pull back, rebuild her walls, protect her heart from the terrible, blissful aching so unlike anything she’d ever felt. But, she found she couldn’t. Sitting there with her face cradled in Finn’s palm, there was nowhere for her to hide. Finn’s eyes were shining with a heartrending tenderness and Rae found herself unwilling to pull away.

  
The music playing softly behind them suddenly switched to a faster beat, and the moment was broken. Finn removed his hand and cleared his throat, reaching for his discarded glass and finishing it in one gulp. Rae watched his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed and found herself licking her lips. He smiled crookedly at her and filled their glasses again. Rae could feel that her eyes were unnaturally big, and she blinked and took a sip of her drink to try and return them to normal size. She straightened her back and stretched a bit, adjusting to the looseness of her limbs and the warmth of the small space.

  
“You’re not uncomfortable, are you girl?” Finn asked, giving her a concerned glance.

  
“Nah, I’m alright, just a bit stiff.” Rae said, attempting to stand in the tight space, but having to twist her neck because of her height.

  
“We could change spots? Sit on the floor for a bit, yeah?” Finn asked, and Rae nodded and sat, folding her legs in front of her. Finn sat down right next to her, his hip and shoulder pressing against her. Rae smiled at him without turning her head.

  
“So, Knebworth…” Rae began, in an attempt to get the conversation back to a more comfortable place. Finn just groaned.

  
“Again, Rae? I told ya, it was nothin’ without you there.”

  
“Finn, that’s almost sacrilege, talkin’ bout it that way. At least tell me what they opened with?”Rae shifted a bit, sliding down and resting her head against his bicep. It made a poor pillow, but God, did he smell good.

  
“Allright. Are you sure you wanna hear this?” She hummed an assent, pressing her face into his arm. “They started with Columbia.”

  
Rae groaned. It was agony to hear about Knebworth, but blissful to listen to him talk. She was getting a bit sleepy, and his voice was so sweet and soft in the caravan. “I bet they ended with Wonderwall, right? Before the encore?”

  
“Nah, Wonderwall was right in the middle. It were amazing, Rae, the whole crowd was singing their heads off. It was such an awful ruckus.” He laughed. “They ended with Live Forever.”

  
“And the encore?” Rae slid her arm underneath his and rested it on his bent knee. He rocked his knee back and forth a bit before capturing her arm and keeping it pinned between his thighs.

  
Finn tilted his head back against the bench and grinned, “Champagne Supernova, of course. Then they did this weird cover of I Am The Walrus. It was a bit shite. I wish you’d been there.”

  
She wanted to ask him why the cover was bad, whether he disliked The Beatles, but she found herself just humming a vague reply and enjoying being pressed into his side the way she was. They sat together quietly for a few moments, just listening to Morrissey crooning into the closeness they shared. Finn began singing softly under his breath. Please please please, let me, let me get what I want this time. Rae hid her grin in his bicep, but couldn’t hide the kisses she pressed against the soft cotton of his shirt.

  
When the last notes faded out, Finn nuzzled the top of her head and trailed his nose along her hairline. When his breath tickled her ear, Rae let out an undignified giggle that would have horrified her with it’s girliness if the vodka hadn’t numbed her so pleasantly. Finn smiled at her, looking so pleased, so irrepressibly happy that Rae felt her breath hitch. A gurgle sounded, and Finn laughed..

  
“I guess I should have eaten. Should we see if there’s anything edible in this tin can, girl?” He stood gracefully and extended a hand to help her up. Rae placed her hand in his, the thought that she was too heavy for him to pull up flickering through her head for an instant before the heat of his touch and the buzz of the booze chased it away.

  
“You mean you don’t know? Where’d this thing come from, anyway?” Rae asked, reaching to touch the wall in silent recognition.

  
“I borrowed it from Reg, a lad down near Rutlands. He’s Chop’s cousin, actually, but I’ve known him since we was little. Reg won a bit o’ money down at the tracks and bought this for campin’. Well, for when he wanted to get too pissed to drive home really, and not end up sleepin’ in a field or summat.” Finn’s voice sounded hollow from his position with his head in an open cupboard. Rae knocked her left shoulder against his to acknowledge his mild teasing; she’d told him about the aftermath of the rave earlier in the week.

  
“An’ he just let you borrow it?”

  
“Well, it took a bit o’ persuading.” Finn emerged with a smirk and a sleeve of biscuits. He peeled the plastic off and handed her a biscuit, which Rae discovered to be slightly stale after taking a bite. She wrinkled her nose, but Finn happily consumed half a dozen before resuming. “An’ I had to tolerate quite a bit of getting’ the piss taken out o’me by the lads, but that’s alright.”

  
“Why would they take the piss?” Rae was fascinated by the glimpse into boy world, and delighted by another blush on Finn’s perfect features.

  
“Dunno,” he shrugged, stuffing another cookie in his mouth. “Cause I were trying to be romantic like for me girl? It were a bit embarrassing.”

  
“Hmmmm.” Rae’s heart sank and she stared down at the half-eaten cookie in her hand. The lads were teasing him for dating the fat girl. “It were embarrassing cause o’ me.”

  
“No!” Finn gaped, setting the cookies down and turning to face her. “It were embarrassing because I had to borrow the fairy lights and candles and shit, too. I don’t just have tons of ‘em sitting around me room. And, you know, just lads being pricks and all that. I’m not embarrassed o’ you, not at all.”  
Rae continued looking down, unable to believe him. Of course he was embarrassed of her, who wouldn’t be. She was embarrassed of her. Finn sighed and touched her cheek to make her look at him.

  
“Rae, really. I’m quite chuffed that you’re my girl. It was just lads being lads. And, it were worth a lot of shit to see the look on your face when you saw the caravan. Priceless, that was.” She finally raised her eyes to find him grinning and looking off a bit dreamily. “It’s not often that you’re not carryin’ on.”

  
Rae smiled, scrunching her nose with a barely audible, “dickhead.” His careless teasing made her feel better in a way that his words couldn’t. Finn slid his hand along the side of her neck, squeezing gently at the base of her skull before watching his fingers glide through her hair. She felt the wideness of her eyes again as she gazed at him, and looked down at their shoes. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

  
“Anyway, it was worth it. Haven’t you ever done something like that, something embarrassing enough to make the thing you did it for even better? If that makes sense?” Finn shook his head, bending down to retrieve their cups and the half-empty vodka bottle. He poured more of the clear liquid in their cups and grabbed another biscuit before taking a swig.

  
“God yes,” Rae answered, staring into her mug and swirling the booze around without taking a drink. “Jus’ yesterday, I were in the shop with Chlo and Iz, talking to the boob guru, that were right embarrassing.”

  
“Boob guru? What kind of shop has a boob guru?”

  
“A lingerie shop.” Rae replied before she’d thought through the answer. She flushed when she realized what she’d let slip, and took a big swig of vodka, which burned through her and gave her courage to tell him the story. “As soon as we walked in, the lady came right up to us and announced all our bra sizes like it were a carnival or summat. She kept saying, ‘these breasts are good, but’ in this weird way. She told Chloe that she weren’t enough of a challenge. It were quite horrifying.”  
Rae shook her head before looking up at Finn. He was leaned up against the counter, bent over a little to accommodate his height, staring fixedly down at his boots. As she watched, his face got red and he swallowed hard. He turned his head to look at her from the side before furrowing his brow and glancing away again.  
“A lingerie shop, eh? And did you, uh… Did you buy summat?’

  
A slow smile overtook Rae’s face when he wouldn’t meet her eyes, a blush still staining his cheeks. He asked as if it were a serious question, as if the matter of her undergarments were of dire importance. She was struck again with the thought that he was nervous. That Finn Nelson, King of Hotsville, was interested in her underwear. That he was maybe looking forward to seeing her in that underwear. She didn’t know whether to find that terrifying or unbearably sexy.

  
Finn shuffled his feet a bit in the silence that followed his question. Rae waited until he looked up at her again before answering with a wry smile and a shrug.  
“Might have.” Finn’s smile was crooked as he looked back at his boots. He seemed pleased. The vodka heating Rae’s bones made understanding all this so much simpler, and with a burst of courage, she added, “I might have bought the world’s laciest and least comfortable underwear. “

  
Rae shifted her weight and watched as Finn’s blush deepened. He let out a small sound somewhere between a grunt and a moan, and Rae couldn’t help but grin. Maybe she could do this. Maybe she could show Finn her uncomfortable underwear. Maybe…

  
“Rae,” Finn’s voice interrupted her musing, surprising them both when it came out sounding a bit like a growl. He moved to stand in front of her, leaning in to her and placing his hands on the counter on either side of her. She watched his Adam’s apple work in his throat, considered what he’d taste like just there. She’d only have to lean forward a little… “Rae.”

  
His eyes burned into her when she lifted her gaze. They were darker than she’d ever seen them. His smile was gone now, and he had a look about him that she vaguely identified as predatory. She suddenly recalled the look he’d shot her as Chop talked about the sexy party, but the thought was gone before she could revel in the fact that he’d wanted her then. In its wake, however, was the conviction that he wanted her now. Finn wanted her. She felt hazy, lightheaded and oh so warm everywhere. She swallowed thickly against the dryness in her mouth, licked her lips without thought. Finn reached up to trace with his thumb the path her tongue had taken over her bottom lip.

  
“How’s your headache?” He breathed into the narrowing gap between their faces. Rae squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead against his, unable to cope with the swell of emotions rising within her. She knew that this was the moment, this was where she had to decide if she could go through with it, if she could risk being naked with Finn. If she kissed him now, and oh Lord did she ever want to kiss him, there’d be no going back. She’d be swept up in a tide of lust and booze and that buzzy feeling she got in her chest whenever his lips met hers. The question was whether she could trust Finn to be her life raft when she was lost in the sea of her feelings for him, which seemed painfully inevitable. Would he keep her afloat, or would she sink under the weight of her illness?

  
Finn’s hand cupped her cheek, his thumb grazing over her earlobe. A wash of tingles flooded through her, and suddenly everything was clear. He wasn’t just Finn Nelson, fittest lad in all of Lincolnshire, he was Rae’s Finn. Finn who was concerned about her mum, Finn who had all the same posters as she did, Finn who visited his Nan at the hospital, Finn who wrote I LOVE YOU on her bare shoulder outside the chippy. He wasn’t this elusive, semi-mythical creature, he was just a boy. Just a lovely, kind boy who wanted to kiss her, but wanted to make sure her head was better first.

  
“Gone, long gone.” Rae whispered, pressing her lips to his with a sigh.

  
Finn’s other hand left the counter to press against her back as they stood awkwardly crouching in the low space. Rae clutched a handful of his shirt, pulling him flush against her and ran the fingers of her other hand over the little tail at the back of his neck. He hummed quietly as their lips moved together, his tongue touching the seam of her lips, seeking entrance. The gentle caress of his tongue on hers was as shockingly pleasurable as if it was the first time. He tasted like chocolate and vodka and Rae thought it might be the best taste in the world. A soft moan escaped her as the kiss deepened, and Rae fisted Finn’s shirt tighter in an attempt to draw him impossibly closer.

  
The tangle of tongues was its own kind of heaven, and Rae had no intention of ever letting up kissing him. Her fingers tugged slightly on the short hairs on the back of his head. How did his hair get so soft? It hardly seemed fair. She slid her hips slightly further down on the counter so she didn’t have to stoop so much, and Finn stepped closer to fill the miniscule amount of space it created between them. He kissed her intently, thoroughly, deliciously, and Rae let her head fall back against the cupboard door. His hand on her cheek slipped down to cup her neck, and the urgency in their kiss ramped up a notch. Rae pulled away with a hitch in her breath, opening her eyes to find Finn’s heated, languid gaze. His eyebrows pulled up in question, and she nodded dazedly, earning a smile from him and a return to his ministrations. Finn lowered his lips to her neck, gently sucking a path from her earlobe to the collar of her shirt. She tilted her head to give him better access, and was rewarded with the luscious scent of him; he smelled faintly of the cologne he’d put on that morning, but more like grass and candle smoke and sweat and the musk that was just him.

  
He nibbled lightly at the space below her ear and she moaned, shockingly loud in the confines of the caravan. She could feel the gusts of his laughter against her moistened skin, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her. She shifted again, wanting to feel more of him against her, wanting to be closer, wanting more… just wanting. Her foot slid as she moved, and she stumbled a little despite being pressed up against Finn. His mouth slipped from where he’d been bent over tasting her collarbone, and he lifted his head to look at her.

  
“Sorry.” Rae whispered breathlessly, and Finn touched her neck in reassurance.

  
“Maybe we should sit, yeah?” He spoke quietly, just louder than the music playing in the background. Rae nodded enthusiastically before diving in to kiss him again. It’d already been several moments since she’d had her lips on him, she couldn’t wait until they were sitting down. Finn wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around and walking the three steps to the bench behind her. The backs of Rae’s already weakened knees hit the edge of the sofa and she fell ungracefully backwards with a whoosh of air escaping her lips. She’d pulled Finn down with her, unwilling to let go of him even for a second, and the angle of her fall and his weight caused her to bump her head on the low shelf behind the couch, rattling the candles placed there.

  
“Shit, Rae! Are you alright?” Finn hovered over her on his elbows and knees, cradling her head in his hands. He rotated her skull and examined her carefully for injuries, his face squished up with worry. He looked so apologetic and so concerned about a bump she barely felt that Rae couldn’t help but laugh, earning her a scrunched-nose grin and a teasing Oi! He was so lovely in that moment, Rae couldn’t help but reach up to touch the furrows in his cheeks caused by his smile. The air around them changed, softening and elongating to allow room for all the emotion that lie between them now. Finn’s eyes grew painfully tender, and somewhere deep within her, Rae felt something crumble.

  
“Rae.” He says her name like a caress, like a prayer. “My beautiful Rae.”

  
Rae rose a bit to kiss him, unable to bear the aching inside her any longer. Finn adjusted his weight over her, and suddenly he was gloriously pressed up against her from chest to thighs. When his tongue entered her mouth again, she was flooded with sweetness for a long minute before the building heat inside her overtook all thought. Finn’s fingers tangled in her hair and traveled along her arms. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, Rae’s hands exploring the smooth expanse of Finn’s back before fisting at the hem of his shirt and pulling up. Finn got the hint, and sat up to pull his shirt over his head in one quick movement. He knelt over her a moment, watching as her eyes moved over his torso slowly before she looked back at his face with a tiny whimper. He grinned at the heat in her eyes before his face grew cautious. He reached between them painstakingly slowly and fingered the top button on her shirt, raising his eyes to hers again in a silent question. Rae hesitated for a second, gathering all the courage bought with the vodka and his tender words, then nodded slightly. Finn kept his eyes on hers as he unbuttoned the first few buttons, but couldn’t help looking at her pale skin as it was revealed above her vest top.

  
When the last button was undone and the shirt lay open around her, Finn began to slide his fingers over her bare skin. Rae placed her palm flat against his pectoral as he trailed his fingers back and forth over the line of her collarbone; she was quickly overcome with sensation at the sight and feel of his skin. She moved her hand slowly over him, testing the smoothness of his shoulders, the give of his abdominal muscles underneath his skin, the texture of the faint hairs below his belly button. Finn ran the fingers of both hands over her sternum, then used a single finger to trace the swell of her breasts and the line of her top. A hush came over them as he paused with his index finger in the valley of her cleavage, staring at her breasts intently and reaching to cup them in his palms. A low gasp escaped her as he squeezed gently, testing the weight of her in his hands. Finn looked in her eyes, checking to make sure she was okay. He looked as glazed as she felt, and Rae allowed herself a hum of pleasure. One corner of Finn’s mouth rose in a kind of half smile and he bent to taste all the newly exposed skin.  
He kissed and licked and nibbled all the places his hands had just explored, and his fingers sought out the new territory of her sides. She’d never felt as turned on as she did when his tongue ran along the line of her top, rough against the sensitive and untouched skin of her breasts. Her body had turned to liquid and she could feel herself reforming in the space beneath him. A fire had kindled low in her belly, spurred on by his mouth sucking at the swell of her breasts, by the feeling of his skin underneath her searching fingers, by the way the pads of his fingers crept underneath the hem of her vest. She was no longer able to distinguish the alcohol’s buzzy heat from the warmth of her happiness or the blaze of his fingers on her skin. She’s just on fire.

  
Rae found her fingers drawn to the little patch of hair above his belt, and she felt more than heard the groan he made against her sternum. She slipped her fingers along the line of his waistband, dipping the tips underneath his jeans, tugging at his belt loops. He’d been holding himself up a bit, but his hips bumped against hers a little as she pulled, and she felt his erection press against her briefly. She groaned and the fire within her ratcheted up even further. One of Finn’s hands palmed her breast over her thin top, while the other slowly pushed up the hem to expose her stomach. She found she was too hot to care; his fingers felt too good for her to worry about the softness of her flesh. The fabric of the shirt bunched uncomfortably between them, and she felt so liquid and warm and good that she sat up to take it off.

  
Finn pulled back as she shifted, dazed and a bit bewildered at her sudden movement.

  
“Alright girl?” He asked, lips swollen and red from kissing her. Rae hummed an assent and watched his face as she pulled her vest top off. There was a second with the shirt over her head when she felt terrified at what she’d find when she saw him again, but the vodka had dulled the edges of it and her shirt was off before the fear could really grab hold of her.

  
“Jesus Rae.” Finn’s voice was low and husky and painfully sexy. His eyes travelled over her bare skin, lingered on the green bra for a minute before returning to hers. As Rae looked at him, the last of her fear faded away; his eyes were so dark that she thought she might never surface from this moment again.

  
There was a second’s hesitation, then he’s reached for her and pressed her back down again and his lips are on hers and Rae feels so full that she might explode. It’s skin on skin and it’s magnificent. Rae’s become a being made of entirely of want. Her fingers scrambled over his back and all that she can think is more, more, more. So she tugged at his belt and he rose up to let her unbuckle it without breaking the kiss. His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her stomach and tickling her sides and constantly, constantly on her breasts. She was trying her best through fumbling fingers to undo his fly when he broke away suddenly and lowered himself to kiss her breasts. She felt so grateful just then for the unsupportive, thin lace because she was able to feel everything. His mouth was hot and damp and open, the lace scraping her over-sensitive nipples under his tongue. It was heaven and hell all at once, and she thought fleetingly that she didn’t know how she’d be able to stand it when there was nothing between her flesh and his seeking mouth.

  
Rae was still scrambling with his fly when it suddenly gave and his jeans were just open. She tentatively reached in to cup him, and he groaned loudly and thrust his hips involuntarily. He felt hot and hard and bigger than she’d thought, and she experienced a moment of worry about what would come next. Finn stood up abruptly, kicking off his shoes and peeling down his jeans, until he was left only in his plaid boxers. She watched him uncomprehendingly, bewildered by his beauty, and it took a while before she realized that he was trying to strip off her shoes and leggings and skirt all at once in a flurry of confused movement that accomplished nothing. She was far too heated to laugh at the absurdity, but she did sit up to help him undress her.

  
Finn knelt between her legs and pulled off her remaining shoe, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. Rae lifted her bottom when his fingers pried at her waistband, and Finn pulled her skirt and leggings down together with a tantalizing slowness, his eyes locked on hers. It was only after, as he slid his palms up her legs from ankles to thighs, that Rae thought to feel self-conscious about her scars. His hands paused in their careful caress when his fingers noted the raised ridges, and he looked down at them for a long moment. Rae felt the familiar thrum of humiliation start at the base of her neck and tried to use her hands to cover her thighs, but Finn gently pulled them away and looked at her with eyes both sad and affectionate.

  
“You hurt yourself?” He whispered, running his finger over the scars carefully. Tears prickled behind Rae’s eyes, and she suddenly felt cold. The heat that had throbbed within her seemed to disappear. Her throat felt tight and she couldn’t reply, but Finn’s eyes met hers again and they were so full that her breath caught.  
“I wish I had been there,” Finn sighed, “I would’ve told you.”

  
“What would you have told me?” Rae asked, voice barely audible even in the quiet caravan. Finn rested his cheek against her bare thigh and considered for a moment.

  
“I would’ve told you…” He breathed, turning his head to feather kisses over each scar as punctuation for his words. “I would have said that you were sound. And brilliant. And dead funny. And beautiful. And sexy as fuck.”

  
Finn grinned cheekily up at her, and Rae ran her fingers through his hair. Finn closed his eyes for a moment, savoring her touch, then turned back and began kissing her thighs in earnest. He dragged his lips from scar to scar, and Rae moaned throatily when his tongue slipped out to leave a damp trail over her skin. The fire abruptly returned, roaring through her veins stronger than she’d ever felt. Rae only vaguely felt her thighs fall open and invite him in, she was so lost in the sensation of his tongue on her inner thigh. Finn’s hands rested on her hips as he licked a path across her sensitive skin, and when he hooked his fingers in her panties to pull them off, Rae’s body lifted of its own accord to help the process.

  
When she’d settled back on the seat, Finn’s eyes met hers, glazed and dark with desire. She stared back thoughtlessly, a tiny whimper escaping unbidden. He raised his eyebrows, seeking permission, and Rae swallowed thickly and nodded. Finn placed one of his hands on her inner thigh, pulling her legs open further and licked a long line from her knee to the crease of her thigh. Rae’s hips lifted involuntarily when his nose grazed her, and Finn pressed a gentle kiss against her mound, holding for a moment before he used his thumb to pull her labia apart. At the first caress of his tongue against her, Rae cried out and jerked. Finn brought his other hand up so he was holding both legs, and laved a path from her opening to her clit. The fire Rae thought had been strong before roared to an inferno within her; she tossed her head back and moaned loudly as he licked and sucked and hummed against her. A pressure built within her, both terrible and unfamiliar in its potency. She panted as it built and built, crying out unintelligibly when it finally splintered, sending wave after wave of tingly pleasure through her.

  
Finn continued to lick for a few moments as she came back to herself, giving her thigh a final kiss and rising to his feet. Rae felt dazed and loose and sleepy, but when she saw Finn’s expression, the fire flickered within her again.

  
“Rae, do you think… I mean, I really wanna…” Finn stammered, still standing over her. “Will you take your bra off? I been thinkin’ about your tits for months.”

  
Rae huffed a laugh and sat up a bit, reaching behind her for the clasp. She pulled the bra off slowly, studying his face. As soon as her breasts were bared, Finn nearly leapt over her to palm them again. He let out a small sound, something like a happy sigh, and Rae leaned up to kiss him. One hand snaked through his hair, the other found itself squeezing his ass through his boxers, pulling his hips into hers. Rae felt terribly hollow, needy for him in a way she’d never experienced.  
“Finn,” she whimpered, slipping a hand underneath his boxers and pulling them down to expose the curve of his bum. “You’re still wearing clothes.”

  
“Mmmm.” He murmured absently, sliding down her body until his face hovered over her breasts. He stared, fascinated, at his hands caressing her breasts, at the way her nipples pebbled under his questing fingers. He gently pinched first one nipple, then the other, until Rae arched her back into him and moaned. He lowered his mouth to taste her, nibbling at the roundness of her flesh and taking her nipple into his mouth. When he sucked gently, Rae cried out again and reached for him beneath his shorts.

  
“Finn, please…” She whimpered, her hand grasping his hardness tighter. He was smooth and firm, and Rae’s wanted desperately to see all of him, touch all of him. Her fingers explored as best as she could from her prone position, stroking his shaft lightly and reaching down to cup his balls in her hand. She was incredulous at the softness of his skin there, and she ran her thumb up from the base of his shaft to swirl around the tip. He moaned throatily when her finger traced the ridge around the head of his cock, and again as she caressed down the bulging veins. Rae began stroking him slowly, but more firmly than before, and Finn’s guttural groans increased in intensity. He sucked on her nipple again, his teeth nipping gently and Rae pleaded again. “Please, Finn. Oh, God, please…”

  
“What, girl?” Finn’s heavy-lidded gaze met hers, and Rae had to suppress a gasp at the raw intensity of his need. A wave of heat roared through her, searing her and leaving behind the hollow ache for him. “What do you want?”

  
“Please, Finn. I need you… I want you inside me.”

  
Finn stared at her, eyes blazing, for several long seconds. He reached up a hand to stroke back her hair and examined her face carefully.

  
“Are you sure, Rae?” He ran his thumb along her hairline affectionately, still searching her face for a hint of doubt. “We don’t have to. I don’ wanna rush you.”

  
“I’m sure.” Rae practically whimpered, grabbing his ass cheek and pulling his hips into her. “I’m so sure. Please, Finn.”

  
Finn’s eyes stayed on hers for an interminable length of time, but the raw need in Rae fought out the fear and insecurity in her. He kissed her softly, lips grazing hers with a gentle pressure unlike the frantic scramblings of before.

  
“Okay.” He breathed against her lips and lifted himself off of her. Rae watched as he bent over to fumble in his discarded jeans, pulling out first his wallet and then a small silver square. “A Johnny…”

  
Rae’s pulse raced as she took in his fully naked form; he was magnificent. The glimpse she’d gotten in the shower yesterday was nothing in comparison to the reality of Finn standing before her, rolling a condom over himself, lustful eyes roving over her body. The aching inside of her increased in pitch, and she reached out for him with shaking fingers. Finn climbed slowly over her, positioning himself between her legs and bending to kiss her. His gentle kiss was met with her overpowering need, and the kisses quickly turned deep and soulful. Finn’s weight rested on his elbows, his hands caressing her face and tightening in her hair. Rae had lost control over her body’s movements, and she thrust her hips upwards instinctively, hands running over his back and pulling him closer.

  
“Ready, girl?” Finn whispered, and Rae nodded forcefully. Finn reached down between their bodies to guide himself into her, pausing to rub the head of his cock against the slickness coating her clit. Rae cried out, and Finn positioned his cock and entered her slowly. He groaned lowly once the head was inside her, and began to thrust gently, entering her a bit further with each movement. Rae felt a slight pinch, and then he was fully sheathed inside of her, and oh God was it heavenly. The hollow aching abated, replaced with a glorious fullness and waves of sensation. Pleasure coursed through her, and she moaned unabashedly, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut.

  
Finn’s thrusts were slow and careful for several long minutes before he seemed to lose himself and increase his pace. Rae forced her eyes open, wanting to see him given over to pleasure. His face was flushed and pinched, and he looked more luscious in that moment than anything she’d ever seen before. Her fingers razed down his back, and she lifted her legs to curl around his waist. Finn swore darkly at the change of angle, and Rae felt him somehow deeper inside her. The pressure began to build inside of her again, lower and more slowly this time. Rae began to move her hips to meet his, working to make the pressure climb, and their bodies found a rhythm that made them both gasp. Finn’s eyes opened, his pupils blown out until his eyes were almost entirely black, and he leaned down to give her a searing kiss. The tempo of their movements became faster, more ragged. Finn unexpectedly reached between them to press a finger against her clit, and Rae heard herself scream. She came unexpectedly and spectacularly. Finn cursed gutturally, and thrust jerkily a few more times before he found his own release, throwing his head back and crying her name.

  
They stayed motionless for a few minutes, still joined together, their heated breathing the only sound in the small space. The music had stopped at some point and neither of them noticed. Finn came to himself first, and kissed Rae sweetly, stroking her hairline softly before lifting himself off of her. Rae rolled to her side so he could lie beside her on the small bench, and Finn tucked her into his arms. Rae pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his racing heart slow. Finn rested his chin on the top of her head and absently played with the ends of her hair. Neither spoke, content to lie together in silence, enjoying the closeness and newfound intimacy.

  
“Finn?” Rae’s quiet voice broke the stillness, and Finn hummed sleepily beside her. “How on earth are we supposed to sleep on this tiny couch?”

  
“Oh, this folds out into a bed.” Finn laughed.

“And you didn’t think it should be a bed for the, the… you know?”

  
“I didn’t hear you complainin’, girl.” Finn chuckled, moving to look at her. Rae blushed and buried her face in his chest. “Here, budge up and I’ll fix it up for ya.”

  
The pair stood, and Rae became painfully aware of her nudity. She searched around for her underwear, locating them on the floor by the bathroom, and pulled them and her vest top on. When she turned around, Finn had pulled the bench out to a bed and was grabbing blankets and pillows out of the cupboard above him. He was still naked, and Rae watched the muscles in his back move with hungry eyes. Finn turned to shake the blankets out and noticed her ogling, a huge happy puppy grin gracing his face. He tilted his head to the side, gestured for her to climb in the bed with raised eyebrows. Rae blushed furiously and scrambled into the bed, shaking her head at her embarrassment. Finn settled in beside her, tucking her into his side with her head on his chest and his arm around her neck, fingers lightly playing with her hair.

  
Finn wriggled to get comfortable and Rae sighed contentedly. She couldn’t believe that she’d actually done it, she’d actually lost her virginity. She’d lost her virginity to Finn Nelson. She breathed a quiet laugh, smiling against his skin.

  
“What’s so funny, girl?” Finn asked, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

  
“Nothing, just… just happy.” Rae replied, and Finn arched his neck to look down at her. Rae reached up for a kiss and he smiled against her lips. His palm cupped her cheek, and he nuzzled her nose with his.

  
“Me too,” he laughed. “You got no idea how long I wanted to do that.”

  
A trickle of worry slunk through her. He seemed happy, but what if he hadn’t enjoyed it like she had? What if she’d been terrible at sex? She’d been so far gone, so blissfully lost in sensation, that she hadn’t put a lot of deliberate action into it. What if she didn’t stack up to the other girls he’d been with? What if she didn’t stack up against what he’d been imagining of her? She’d mostly sobered up by this point, and her anxiety became particularly acute. She cleared her throat and looked down, trying to let the even thump of his heartbeat soothe her.

  
“Finn,” she began, worry pinching the back of her neck and burning down her spine. “Was it… I mean, was it okay? Like, for you? I mean, like was I okay?”  
Rae felt her face burning as she stumbled over her words and she buried her face in his side, aware that he must feel the heat of her blush on his skin. She shouldn’t have said that. It just made everything worse somehow. What if he said no? Rae’s anxiety and mortification doubled and she started to feel the edges of a panic attack claw at her mind. Finn’s bark of laughter in the haze of her fear was both a shock and a relief.

  
“Hey,” he said, touching her cheek until she looked at him. “Rae, you were great. It were so much better than I imagined. It were… well, perfect, really. You’re perfect.”  
Rae smiled softly, blushing and ducking her head again. A slurry of conflicting emotions teetered within her, settling into pleased and relieved. Rae kissed the skin of his side, and Finn gave her an answering kiss on the top of her head, pulling her tighter in his embrace. The silence between them thickened and grew languid, and Rae thought momentarily that the cuddling might even be better than the sex. He was warm and firmer than her pillow, but somehow she was more comfortable than she’d ever been in her own bed. She yawned and shifted a little, curling her arm across his waist. Finn lifted his hand and rested it over her arm, and they both drifted into nothingness.

 

\--------------------

Rae awoke with a start, mortification beating a tattoo across her tightened shoulders. She’d been having a strange dream, half horrifying and half tantalizingly erotic; she’d been standing naked before a watching Finn, frantically trying to cover herself as piece after piece of clothing disappeared under her frantic fingers. Finn’s gaze had raked her skin with a frightening intensity, his lust-darkened eyes traveling over her in an almost tangible caress. Rae squeezed her eyes shut, trying to capture the last fleeting moments of the dream. She knew it had been about to change, with the peculiar foresight that sometimes occurs in dreams. She had almost seen Finn reaching for her, but she didn’t know if it had been to draw her closer or to help cover her terrible nudity with the robe she’d been holding.  
She was uncomfortably warm, her skin flushed and damp under the blanket twisted around her waist. She couldn’t place exactly where she was or what day it was for a long moment. She turned her head to find Finn’s face, mouth open and breathing deeply. The recollection of the night before slammed into her, and Rae let out an involuntary gasp. She remembered where she was, she was in bed with Finn Nelson. Naked Finn Nelson. Naked Finn Nelson who’d made love to her last night and told her she was beautiful and made her come. Twice. Rae pressed her lips together and scrunched her nose to hold in her excited whoop. She bit her lip, but she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. She had done it, she had slept with her gorgeous sex-wizard boyfriend and it had been amazing. She couldn’t wait to tell Chloe.

  
Rae shifted on her side so she was facing Finn. She was thrilled for the opportunity to stare at him unnoticed. He was so lovely and she frequently lost herself in gazing at him, only to be caught out by someone in the gang, if not Finn himself. He caught her looking a lot. Rae grinned; for now she could look all she wanted. She memorized the way his eyelashes rested against his cheeks, counted the freckles dotting the perfect slope of his nose, and tried to name the precise shade of his bottom lip. It was just barely darker than his top lip. A thrill ran through her, thinking of all the places those lips had been the night before, and she felt a flush heat her blood and dew her skin. She moved again, trying to extricate herself from the blanket without waking Finn. It was hot in the caravan, the sun beating down on the metal and heating the already balmy summer air.

  
Finn stirred beside her and she watched, mesmerized, as his eyelids twitched before opening slightly. He squinted against the sun peeking through the shade behind her, and a smile lit his face as he saw her gazing at him.

  
“Mmmmm.” He hummed. “Mornin’ girl.”

  
Rae smiled at him, hands tucked underneath her head as she lay on her side. “Morning, Finnley.”

  
Finn leaned over to kiss her gently, reaching up to brush a stray hair back behind her ear. He moved his head slightly to rest on her pillow, faces only centimeters apart. Rae worried for a moment about her breath. He was so close, and they’d been drinking, and what if he was repulsed by her? Finn scanned her face, eyes warm, a smile flirting at the corners of his mouth. Rae kept her mouth shut and scrunched her nose up, an expression which Finn mirrored. He rolled onto his back and yawned.

  
“What time is it?” He asked absently, sitting up to stretch. Rae allowed herself to ogle his bare torso unreservedly, propping her head on one hand to watch him as he rose. She bit her lip as he stood up and the blanket slid off of him, giving her a glimpse of his morning erection before he hurriedly turned his back to her. Rae swallowed; his ass was a true masterpiece. Perhaps the eighth wonder of the world. Finn glanced at her over his shoulder as he shimmied into his jeans without even putting his boxers on, blushing when he noticed her gawking at his bare bum. He grinned as he shook his head at the floor and rooted around for his discarded watch.

  
“Shit.” He mumbled as he looked at the time, then back at Rae. “It’s half eleven already. Somebody’s going to come lookin’ for us if we don’ get back soon.”

  
“Piss off, it can’t be that late!” Rae exclaimed, sitting up and reaching for the watch Finn proffered. She frowned down at it before pouting up at Finn. Finn’s eyes were fixed on her breasts where her top had tugged low, and Rae flushed and pulled at it in embarrassment.

  
“C’mere, Rae.” Finn smiled ruefully and sat at the edge of the bed, extending his arm to her in invitation. Rae stared at it for a long moment, if she moved from under the blanket, she’d be all bare skin and scars in the morning light. He’d see everything. Yeah, he had seemed to like what he saw last night, but it’d been pretty dark in the caravan. Finn smiled at her again and arced his arm to encourage her to move.

  
“But… Shouldn’t we get dressed?”

  
“Rae. Come here.” Finn lowered his chin and stared a challenge directly into her eyes. Rae huffed a sigh and scooted awkwardly next to him, keeping the blanket firmly in her lap. When she was close enough, Finn put his arm over her shoulder and tugged her up against him. He reached across their bodies to fiddle with the ends of her hair where they hung over her chest and Rae shivered a little as his hands ghosted over her breastbone. When he felt her move, Finn smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She placed her palm against his chest and ducked her head, unable to stop the swell of contentment that lifted the corners of her mouth.

  
“Last night was really great, Rae.” Finn nuzzled her neck, whispering into her ear and sending a wave of goosebumps shooting along her skin. Rae squeezed her eyes shut, an attempt to keep this perfect moment forever in her memory. “I’m just… I’m really happy.”

  
Finn’s lips were soft on her neck, sweetly peppering kisses underneath her earlobe and along her hairline. Rae reached up, lips searching for his, hand seeking the firm line of his jaw. The kiss was tender and timeless, and Rae felt again like she was weightless and floating. When they pulled apart, foreheads still touching, Rae opened her eyes to find Finn’s lids still closed and a gentle smile on his lips. Finn met her gaze and they stared at each other silently for several seconds, Rae breaking the contact to hide her face in his neck. They stayed like that, comfortable in their embrace until a pounding at the door caused them both to jump.

  
“Oi! You dirty fuckers better get up! Come help us break down the fucking tents, mates!”

  
Rae laughed and Finn groaned.

  
“Fuck off, Chop!” Finn hollered at the door, arm still over Rae’s shoulders. Rae shook her head and stood up to locate her clothes. Chop pounded at the door again, hard enough to rattle the caravan a bit.

  
“Put that thing back in your pants, Finnley! You can slip it to Raemundo another time, we gotta get the fuck outta here!”

  
Finn stood and stomped the few steps to the door, cracking it a bit and hissing out. “I said, fuck off, Chop!”

  
Rae grabbed her clothes and headed towards the tiny bathroom, half-listening to the conversation outside. She couldn’t hear everything, but it sounded like Finn was spitting vitriol while Chop guffawed loudly. She had just finished buttoning her top after having splashed water on her face when the caravan door slammed shut. She opened the bathroom door and laughed aloud at the grimace on Finn’s face.

  
“Sorry, Rae. I told him to leave us alone. We had the whole thing planned out, but fucker can’t ever keep his mouth shut.” Rae’s eyebrows lifted at the mention of his plan, and Finn blushed and scowled down at the ground. Rae grinned and chuckled, drifting closer to lift a hand to his cheek.  
“It’s fine, Finnley.” She ducked her head to meet his eyes. “But I am interested in this plan of yours?”

  
“Piss off.” Finn laughed, trying to maintain his scowl as he pushed her hand away

.  
“No, I mean, how detailed was it? Like, did you make a special mix tape for last night?” Finn frowned at her, a blush obvious on his cheeks until he pulled his shirt over his head. Rae giggled with delight, leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms. “Did you have a plan to get me to the caravan? Did you plan your little ‘to be continued’ speech?”

  
“Shut up, Rae.” Finn scowled as he shrugged on his flannel.

  
“Did you and Chop discuss technique? Not that you needed it, being sex god Finn Nelson n’ all.” Rae was grinning hugely, barely able to suppress her glee at his discomfiture. Finn stalked across the caravan to stand right in front of her, his dancing eyes giving away his glower as a put-on.

  
“I said, shut up Rae.” He growled, grabbing her face and smashing his lips on hers. He pressed into her forcefully, his tongue seeking entrance almost immediately. Rae’s mouth opened and she groaned as she felt his tongue glide over hers. He had her face sandwiched between his palms, tilting her head back slightly to gain better access. The kiss was quick and furious, and Rae felt herself turn molten under his questing mouth. He nibbled her bottom lip, pulling it forward between his teeth before stepping away from her. Rae whined lowly, and Finn grinned, satisfied that he’d won this round.

  
“Yeah, but did you guys definitely planned the tent situation, right?”

  
Finn threw his hands in the air with a grunt of frustration, turning and bending to tug on his boots. Rae laughed again, watching as he picked up his discarded boxers and shrugged, tucking them into his back pocket. Finn turned to walk past her towards the bathroom, shooting her a glare. Rae grabbed onto the edges of his flannel as he got closer, pulling him to a stop.

  
“Finn,” she spoke softly, tilting her head as she smiled at him. “I liked your plan. Last night was perfect.”

  
She tugged at his flannel and he leaned into her, smiling and placing a kiss on her forehead. He lingered with a hand on her cheek, bending down to kiss her again, until a banging sounded on the tiny window across from them.

  
“Fuck’s sake.” He murmured, then turned to shout at the window. “We’re coming! Jesus Christ Chop!”

“I’ll go out.” Rae pouted, shaking her head ruefully. “I guess we can’t just stay locked in here all day, can we?”

  
“Not with Chop out there we can’t.” Finn touched the pout on her lips and kissed her briefly before turning back to the bathroom. “I’ll be right out.”

  
Rae stood there for a second, pressing shaky fingers to her puffy lips dreamily and taking a last look around the caravan to memorize its details. She didn’t know if she’d see it again, but it would always be a special place for her. She patted the wall gratefully as she stepped out the door and peered around, searching for Chop. When he came around the corner, Rae gave him her very best withering glare and moved to shove his shoulder.

  
“Thanks a lot, Chopper!”

  
“Well, you’re very fuckin’ welcome, Rae! Who do you think arranged all this? I don’t appreciate either of you fuckers givin’ me such a bloody hard time! All this shit I do for you and all you do is complain!” Chop spat in agitation, his arms gesturing wildly.

  
“You’re right.” Rae pouted, chastened. She felt bad for yelling at Chop multiple times when he was only trying to help. “Sorry Chop. I just wasn’t ready for it to be over yet.”

  
Chop straightened and shook his head at her, smiling at her obvious desire to be alone with Finn. He huffed a laugh and pulled her in for a hug.

  
“Don’ worry ‘bout it, Raemundo. I jus’ wanted to make sure you guys came back at some point today. You guys must be starvin, what with the workout you’re gettin, eh?” Chop waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated leer, and Rae shoved his shoulder playfully. “You and Finny just head back soon, all right? I think Arch is about to lose his shit and we gotta get outta here.”

  
Rae nodded, smiling after Chop as he wandered off in the direction of their campsite. She leaned back against the trailer, tilting her head back to appreciate the sun on her face. She took a deep breath and smiled up at the sky, perfectly happy to be her in that moment. She heard the sound of banging inside the caravan and had just turned to see about Finn when the door opened and he emerged, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

  
“Alright, girl?” He asked, slipping his sunglasses on. “Chopper take off, then?

  
Rae squinted at him and nodded, wishing for her own sunglasses, uselessly packed in her bag at the camp. Finn shook his head and held out his hand for her to take. She slipped her hand into his with a grin, and he squeezed her fingers briefly. They walked back in companionable silence, both sneaking glances at the other periodically.

  
“I can’t believe college starts tomorrow.” Finn broke the silence.

  
“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” Rae frowned at her shoes. She was not looking forward to all the bullshit that came with college.

  
“It’ll be better this year.” Finn mused, turning to consider her briefly. “You’ll be there with me, and it’ll be different. Better, much better.”

  
Rae raised her head sharply, shocked that his words so closely resembled her own thoughts. She was relieved that Finn was dreading college, too. It made it so much easier to bear that someone else wasn’t beside themselves to be trapped in a building with 300 other kids like some kind of zoo. And not just anyone, but Finn, the fittest lad in school. She laughed to herself, they were so alike.

  
They stopped together at a few feet outside of the camp, stealing a last moment alone. Finn used their joined hands to tug her closer, putting an arm around her neck and pulling her into an embrace. Rae beamed up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling up against him. Finn rested his chin on the top of her head and she heard him breathe a happy sigh.

  
“ Yeah it will be different. We’ll have each other.”


End file.
